This invention relates to an improved beverage brewing device and in particular to a beverage brewing device which fully automates the steps involved in beverage brewing operations.
The popularity of freshly brewed beverages has increased dramatically over recent years with the result that freshly brewed beverages form part of most restaurant menus. An additional result has been a substantial increase in the number of shops which primarily serve freshly brewed beverages, e.g., tea and coffee shops. In response to this increased demand for freshly brewed beverages, a variety of beverage brewing apparatuses which automate some of the steps involved in beverage brewing operations have been developed. For example, coffee machines in which hot water is automatically introduced into a brewing compartment containing a disposable filter and a measured quantity of coffee grounds are well known. Similarly, coffee machines which automatically grind a selected quantity of coffee beans and then dispense the ground beans into a brewing chamber are also widely known.
A problem exists with these and other prior art devices, however, in that an operator is still required to carry out several steps in order to produce a brewed beverage. For example, with many existing devices, an operator must still prepare a brewing funnel with filter paper, measure out a quantity of beverage brewing substance to place in the filter, and position the brewing funnel in the brewing apparatus. An operator may be required to start-up the machine, select a desired volume of beverage to be brewed, an amount of beverage brewing substance to be dispensed, initiate the brewing cycle, and then manually dispense servings of beverage from the brewing apparatus. Additionally, an operator must keep track of the age of a brewed beverage stored in the brewing apparatus, determine when the brewed beverage is too old for consumption, and then manually empty and clean the brewing apparatus. Moreover, an operator is required to monitor the inventory of brewed beverage retained in the brewing apparatus, and determine whether a refill operation should be performed.
The numerous steps that must be performed by an operator during beverage brewing operations reduce the efficiency and increase the cost of producing a brewed beverage. Additionally, the numerous steps that must be performed by an operator create many opportunities for errors to arise. For example, the necessity for an operator to activate the brewing apparatus and initiate the brewing cycle, means that if an operator is late to work, brewed beverage will not be ready in time to meet expected demand. Thus, the consequences of such tardiness can range in severity from customers irritated by the unexpected wait for their beverage to poor business reputation and loss of business. An operator could also incorrectly set the volume of beverage to be brewed, resulting in too much beverage brewed and wastage, or alternatively an insufficient amount of beverage brewed to meet demand. Similarly, an operator could incorrectly set the amount of beverage brewing substance to be used, which could adversely affect the taste of the brewed beverage. Additionally, the necessity for manual dispensing could result in spilling of the brewed beverage and wastage and/or inconsistency in the amount of beverage served, both of which are undesirable. Spillage also can create a mess around the serving area. The necessity for manual dispensing of brewed beverage also means that brewed beverage can be dispensed at inappropriate times. For example, beverage may be dispensed during the middle of a brewing cycle or when the brewing apparatus is being flushed out with water. Furthermore, given the typically busy environment in which brewed beverage (e.g., coffee) is typically prepared, operators may forget to monitor the age of the brewed beverage stored in the brewing apparatus, resulting in the possibility of less desirable beverage being served to a consumer. Operators may also forget to monitor the inventory of brewed beverage and initiate refill cycles, creating a delay before additional beverage is ready to be served.